


软乎乎

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [13]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 🐱🐰
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: 非MCU一发完 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690
Kudos: 3





	软乎乎

预警：NC-17，假孕，🐱铁和🐰PP（没错我想搞🐰很久了  
*setting：猫猫/兔兔，特别兴奋的时候会冒出耳朵和尾巴这样的设定  
-  
“涨涨的。”  
男孩可怜兮兮地垂着一对泪眼，指着自己的胸口。他的乳尖已经充血挺立起来，硬得像两颗小石子，男孩不得章法地伸手揉了揉，有淡淡的奶香味散发出来。  
Tony把他抱起来，让小兔子跨坐在自己身上。他伸出舌头轻轻舔了下男孩左边的乳尖，Peter全身触电似地一颤，手不由自主地搂着男人的脖颈，水雾弥漫的眼睛里有几分迷惑，他鼓励似地主动向男人凑近了几分，像是希望他再碰碰一样。  
猫科生物带着倒刺的舌头在男孩涨痛的胸口扫来扫去，痒痒的。微微凸起的乳肉泛出一片淋漓的水光，男孩小声呻吟着，眼尾潮红，禁不住又伸出手揉弄那两块软肉，却始终无法得到缓解，有些着急地咬着嘴唇，几乎要哭出来。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
Tony咬着他的耳朵，一只手顺着腰线滑上来，掌心覆上男孩涨痛的乳肉，缓慢揉捏着，时不时挑逗似地在两颗挺立的小东西上划过，激起一阵颤栗。男孩呜咽着把脸埋在他的颈窝，喷薄而出的乳汁打湿了对方的衬衣。  
男人哄着他替自己解开纽扣，小兔子的手哆嗦得几乎握不住东西，急得掉眼泪。Tony安抚般地，带茧的掌心一遍遍抚摸过男孩的脊背，小兔子的身体实在是太敏感了，被摸几下就能轻易高潮，浑身上下都要冒出甜美的汁水来，像一颗熟透的水蜜桃。  
Peter扶着他的肩膀，慢慢坐下去，后穴早就湿软得一塌糊涂，Tony捏了捏他丰满的臀肉，男孩的双腿不停发抖，好不容易才把他的大家伙吃进去，尾椎骨毛茸茸的尾巴扫得Tony有点痒。他眯了眯眼，惩罚似地拽了下男孩同时冒出来的耳朵，Peter吓得抖了抖，抬起头眼圈红红地看着他。  
估摸着把人弄疼了，男人又开始心软，在他耷拉下来的耳朵边轻轻吹气，“还疼吗？”  
Peter怯怯地摇头，涨红了一张脸，“你……先放开好不好……”  
小兔子的耳朵也很敏感，方才男人呼吸间的热气全部喷洒在耳畔，他已经有点受不了了。下身的小东西又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，男孩羞得恨不得钻进地缝里。  
Tony拍了下他的屁股，不知何时冒出来的猫尾缠上Peter的腰，撒娇似地轻轻磨蹭。  
“动一动，乖孩子。”  
男人坏笑着顶了顶，头顶的猫耳冲淡了几分这个笑容里的恶趣味。Peter禁不住伸手揉了揉，立刻感觉到对方在自己身体里的阴茎又涨大了一圈。  
男人的猫尾离开腰窝，慢慢包住男孩挺立起来的性器，靠里一侧的绒毛几乎立刻被男孩溢出的前液打湿了，黏糊糊的。  
“你好湿。”  
Tony咬着他的耳朵，尾巴上下撸动，柔软和麻痒交织在一起的快感几乎要将男孩逼疯，他不合时宜地想起对方湿热的口腔，带着倒刺的舌头划过顶端的小孔，男孩小声呜咽着，弓着腰射出来。  
Tony翻身压住他，用力顶进去，听着男孩混着哭腔的呻吟，咬他的后颈，像是挟住了自己的猎物。  
“我会灌满你的。”  
他舔了舔唇。  
——FIN


End file.
